


Hidden Treasures by ADeclanFan

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Helen have discussed a possible school for abnormal children, but James is about to make a discovery that makes it a necessity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Treasures by ADeclanFan

  
[Hidden Treasures](viewstory.php?sid=1006) by [ADeclanFan](viewuser.php?uid=2189)  


  


  


  
Summary: James and Helen have discussed a possible school for abnormal children, but James is about to make a discovery that makes it a necessity.  
Categories: General Characters:  James Watson, Original  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 1096 Read: 163  
Published: Sep 15, 2011 Updated: Sep 15, 2011 

  


  


  


  
Story Notes:   


  


Sanctuary Bingo Prompt - James Watson

  


  


Hidden Treasures by ADeclanFan

  


James checked the address on the card twice before climbing the steps to the shabby front door and knocking. The place was a dive. A large sign belonged on the door, “Condemned. Unfit for human habitation” or abnormal habitation, at that. A black haired young woman, pregnant and sixteen if she was a day, opened the door and ushered him in. The stench of sweat and unwashed bodies and overcooked food made his nostrils burn, and he came within a hair's breadth of turning back. The girl gave him an uncertain smile and gestured to a hallway. James let her lead, taking in the rubbish and filth with a shake of his head. He had to duck under a curtain at the door of the next room before stepping inside. It was a sparse bedroom, a bare mattress on the floor, a few articles of clothing on the floor and in the closet.

The mattress was occupied by a group of children. Three. No, four. The little bodies huddled in terror at his approach. The young woman clapped her hands and children scurried to line up against the dirty wall. There were toddlers with hair so blonde it was white, twin boys by the look of them, a girl of about eight with a long ginger braid down her back and another girl with mousy brown hair in little braids who looked to be aged somewhere in between. People often accused James of being cold and far too clinical, but he now had proof that it wasn't the case because looking at these ragged, unwanted children broke his heart into tiny pieces.

The young woman gestured to the mousy girl and tapped her forehead, “she speak... in head.” She walked over to stand before the toddlers and gave each a gentle pat. “Good boys. No trouble. Smart. Very, very strong.” She turned to the redhead girl with a frown. “She no talk, but she kiss she make better.”

James frowned. “Could you explain that last bit please? I'm not following. ”

“You cut, you hurt. She make better with kiss.”

“She can heal with nothing but touch?” The idea was a novel one and something he'd not believe without proof. Reaching into a pocket he pulled a small pocket knife. Opening the blade, he made a small precise cut in the flesh his palm. It hurt like the very devil, but he needed a decent test. He'd patch himself up in the car later, if need be.

The ginger girl came forward, gazing up at him expectantly. He offered the bleeding cut to her and she took his hand gently in hers. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his fingers and James felt a tingle move from fingers to palm. The tingle intensified into burning and the edges of the wound started to grow pink and draw together, knitting the new bits of flesh like cloth weaving itself. Within moments, the cut was completely gone as if it had never been at all.

The young woman approached them and smiled brightly at him. “She do good, yes?”

“She was brilliant.” James offered them an approving nod. “We are starting a school for gifted children. They will be quite safe.” He turned to the children, “The Sanctuary has plenty of room. You are the first, so it may take time to get things sorted, but there will always be a warm beds and plenty of food. Does that sound good?” The girls nodded warily, the twins clinging to their legs blinking up at him with impossibly large brown eyes. It was a better reception than he had hoped.

The pregnant woman rubbed a hand over her belly and nodded, “They go to school. They smart. You take now... hurry hurry. Bad people come soon.” She barked an order. The children grabbed their grubby belongings and hurried out onto the street where James' had his car.

James pulled out his wallet and offered the woman some money, more than she could make in a year, and she took it gratefully. “Find a better place to raise your baby, young lady.” James scolded. “This place is a disgrace.” He loaded the children into the car and drove to London as quickly as he could manage.

\------------------------------------------

Three hours later, the children had been washed and fed and tucked into a large bed in one of the guest rooms. James stood back as the army of servants exited. Once they'd all gone, save of the maid whom he'd bribed into playing nanny, he approached the bed and stared down at the tiny, clean faces bundled under piles of blankets. The youngest were settled against the wall, with the eldest on the edge nearest door, her body blocking the others from view. It was strategic and clever. “You'll be safe here with us. Missy will be right here if you need anything, alright?” Blue and green and brown little eyes blinked at him, drowsily. He flipped off the light switch and closed the door behind him.

As he made his way down the corridor, James felt a moment of horror as the weight of the new responsibility finally hit him. He had young impressionable children in his house for the first time in over forty years. Magnus had her young daughter Ashley and foster son Henry and he adored them, but these hopeful little eyes were looking at him, not Magnus. A quick check of his pocket watch said Magnus would be up, so he went to his study to phone her. It didn't surprise him when she answered on the first ring. The whole story poured out in a rush, and when he finished it was to hear Helen chuckling softly in his ear.

“Good God, James, do you realize what you've done?” There was a smirk in her tone that rankled. “Toddlers? Young girls? You do know they turn into teenagers, don't you? You've just guaranteed you'll have no sex for the next eighteen years!”

“Please, tell me it can't be that dire...”

“You're going to be so busy with nappies and frilly pink skirts you won't even remember what sex is.” In an more serious tone, she added, “And every one of them will gain the power to say a word or give a look that will break your heart right in two.” The image of the ginger girl curled protectively around the younger children came to his mind. “Is it worth it, Helen?”

“Oh yes. It's called unconditional love, James. You'd best get used to it.”

  


  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

  


This story archived at <http://www.sanctuaryfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1006>  



End file.
